


Reach out and touch me.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [5]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Famous nude pic, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Seven minutes in heaven game, handjobs, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're straight.” Connor pointed out with a hint of hurt in his voice. “I sent the pic of my dick to a straight guy.”<br/>“Connor it's not-” Connor cut him off taking few steps forward. “I'm not surprised that you didn't like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach out and touch me.

 

Jude had always thought that breaking up with Connor Stevens had been the biggest regret of his life. What followed the break up were the weirdest years of his life. He'd kissed girls, made out with them, He kept pretending that God was leading him through the right way but about one thing Jude was sure of, He'd never deleted that nude picture saved on his phone. That picture had driven him and Taylor to he breaking point when she caught him, one day, jerking off in his room while staring at the picture.

Taylor was extremely pissed and frustrated, but eventually she got over it, because she'd always known deep down that Connor would have always owned Jude's heart.

After six months of awkward, stuttering interactions Jude finally got her forgiveness.

 

 --------------------------------

Taylor planned an over the top party at her house for her birthday.

“Ready for tonight?” Taylor smiled awkwardly, fiddling with her hands. She seemed nervous about something.

“Um... Jude..”  
“ What's wrong?”

She let out a deep sigh, before telling him. “Daria is bringing Connor as her date.”

Jude's mouth fall open, he suddenly felt like dying. “Connor is back?” She nodded taking few halting steps, before facing him. “Jude.. I'm sorry.. they are coming as friends... but I wanted to give you an heads up..” She lowered down her gaze, suddenly there was a sad shadow running across her face. Jude didn't want that for her birthday.

“Hey.. “ he said lifting up her chin, She finally looked up and Jude's heart clenched at the sight of her eyes starting to water . “It's okay.. I'm over him.”

Taylor let out a sigh of relief, wiping at her eyes before telling him. “ I just.. don't want you to feel uncomfortable with him being at my party, tonight.”

“I won't.”

The problem was that Jude was really convinced that throughout those years he'd gotten over him, but he couldn't quite place why during dark, sleepless nights his hand reached over the phone, going through the pictures and staring at _it,_ until the tentation to slide his hand inside of his pants was too strong to bear and he just couldn't help but cave in.

–----

 

He finally got to the party with a rush of anxiety running all over him. He kept wondering, throghout the ride from his house to Taylor's what would have felt to see him again. He kept imagining if he still was the wonderful, caring guy who gave him his Psp and wore blue nailpolish showing him that he was his friend and would have always being standing by his side;  
“I'm so pathetic.” Jude thought taking a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, feeling his eyes glistening with tears at the memories.

If God wanted to taught him a lesson, he was definitely nailing it. Jude's lips parted in surprise feeling the air completely leaving his lungs, when the one and only Connor Stevens opened the door.

They stood freezed across from each other for few seconds, it felt like the time had stopped. Jude's mouth was still agape in shock and before having the chance to say “Hi.” Daria showed up on the threeshold grabbing Connor by his arm.

“Hey Jude!” Her tinkling voice was enough to give Jude a stomach ache but then Connor gave a snort and  he went back inside without giving him a second glance. Jude felt his heart breaking in million pieces.

“Come on.. the party has already started. ” Daria said with a wink, before chasing Connor like a domesticated puppy.

They basically ignored each other throughout the whole night; Jude knew that Connor had a point. Even after years he was aware that breaking up with someone through a skype videochat had been an egregious dick move.

 

“Hey, Connor..” He took him by surprise, taking advantage of a moment where Daria wasn't in sight.

Connor flinched at the voice slowly turning around, facing Jude. He was looking at him with a hopeful smile on his lips that quickly started to fade noticing Connor's mask of coldness on his face.

“Hi.” The lack of emotion in Connor's voice was something Jude would have never expected to hear. He was still the same: blond soft hair, ripped body, muscled arms but what Jude fell in love with, years before, wasn't there anymore ; His eyes were of the same hazel color but deprived of the brightness that made his heart losing beats once, while his smile wasn't even there anymore.. that perfect, blinding smile powerful enough to make him faint.

“Come on people!” Taylor's voice saved him from crying right in front of Connor. “I'm the birthday girl and I decided to play Seven minutes in heaven!”

Everyone cheered at the proposition, except from the both of them.. Daria showed up, dragging Connor towards the circle of people sitting on the floor, and Jude found himself sitting between Taylor and Maddie while waiting for the spinning bottle to point towards the first two players.

 

“I can't believe this...” Jude thought as he was standing up from the floor, entering the storage. He closed his eyes as the door behind him was being closed by the one and only Connor Stevens.

“Karma is a bitch.” Connor muttered under his breath, resting with his back against the closed door.

“Now you're stucked in here with me for seven minutes..” Jude pointed out, letting out a laugh. “You can't ignore me anymore.”

Connor rolled his eyes as a humorless laugh escaped his lips. “I'm not _ignoring you,_ I just don't know what to say to you.”

“You can tell me how are you..” Jude tried to keep the conversation going, he'd missed him more than he wanted to admit.  
“I'm not your friend anymore, remember?” Connor countered with a smirk creeping upon his lips.

“Connor...”  
“What? What are you going to say Jude?”  
Jude felt his heart pounding hard against his chest when he told Connor. “There's nothing I can say to you to make things better.”  
“Exactly.” Connor agreed with softer voice. “You can't.” Jude lifted up his eyes looking at the boy across from him.  
“You made me feel so stupid, Jude.” Connor admitted, lowering down his gaze while fiddling nervously with his hands. “... When I sent you that picture.”

At the mention of the picture Jude let out a short intake of breath as a soft blush spread on his cheeks.

“ You're not stupid, I am.” Jude replied as tears started trailing down his cheeks.

“What was I suppose to think? I've sent you that picture and you broke up with me on the same day. It was a stupid thing to do, I admit it; But It was totally harmless, I just wanted to keep our relationship alive.. I just wanted to show you how excited I was for you to come to LA.” Jude let out a strangled laugh as Connor's face went completely red.

“You know what I meant!”  
“I do..” Jude replied, letting out a giggle as he wiped at his own tears.

“Then you started dating Taylor.. and that made me feel a lot worse because that made me realize that _I_ was the problem in our relationship. _I_ made you unhappy.”

“No.. Connor, no!”

“You're straight.” Connor pointed out with a hint of hurt in his voice. “I sent the pic of my dick to a straight guy.” He laughed, shaking his head in fake amusement.

“Connor it's not-” Connor cut him off taking few steps forward. “I'm not surprised that you didn't like it.”

“I-”

“ You probably deleted it the second I've sent it to you.”

“I didn't.” Jude finally admitted as confusion flashed across Connor's features. “What?”

“I didn't delete it. I never Did.” his confession made Connor breathe irregularly. He was clearly surprised.

“Why?”

Jude felt his chest lifting up, letting out deep heavy breaths as Connor started walking towards him. He quickly found himself trapped between Connor's muscled body and the counter behind him.

“Jude?” Jude felt Connor's hand lifting up his chin meeting Connor's hazel eyes, looking at him.

“You still have it?”

“Yes.”

“After all these years... why?” Jude tried to avoid his gaze and he couldn't notice the smirk growing widely on Connor's lips, not until his hips were pressed against Jude.

Jude left out a gasp feeling the hard outline of Connor's bulge against his pants.

“Connor..”

“Do you look at that pic?” He asked breathlessly with a pink blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Yes..” Jude replied as his hands landed on Connor's hips. He felt himself shivering as Connor's face started leaning in towards his.

“Why Jude..” Connor's lips were inches apart from Jude's.  
“I like it..” Jude replied, feeling arousal spreading all over him. It was almost embarassing how turned on he was.

The smile on Connor's lips grew even further at the confession. “Yeah? How that pic makes you feel when you are looking at it?” Connor asks hotly against his mouth.

Jude felt bold enough to confess “I want to touch myself.” Connor let out a short intake of breath and Jude desired more than ever to be kissed by those plump, inviting lips.

“Do you?”  
“Yes and when I touch my self, I desire nothing more than your hand to touch me.”

At the words leaving Jude's lips, Connor couldn't resist anymore. He moaned, gently connecting their lips. Jude gasped, moaning loudly as Connor's tongue slide into his mouth moving against his own.

“Seven minutes have passed!” Daria shrieked from outside, so they broke apart gasping for air.

“Fuck.” Connor panted, glancing over at the swelling inside of his pants. “Come on.” Connor said, looking down at Jude's hand for few seconds of hesitation, before holding it into his own.

Jude let Connor lead the way outside of the room, ignoring the curious stares.

They walked past Taylor who was looking at the scene with an understanding smile on her lips before saying “Okay people, who's going to play next?”

 

“Connor.. where are we going?” Jude panted as he was being dragged outside of the house.

Connor pulled out his car keys, opening the car door before sliding himself and Jude into the backseats.

Connor pushed Jude against the backseats, climbing on top of him.

“Ah..” Jude moaned as soon as Connor lips were on his own, his tongue quickly sliding inside as he pushed down, rubbing his crotch against Jude's.

They were both painfully hard and panting after few seconds as the only sounds filling the air were their moans.

Connor pulled away and Jude moaned loudly, tangling his hand through Connor's hair, as the blond boy run sensually his tongue over his neck.

“Con..” Jude panted when Connor's hand trailed down, zipping down his pants. Everything felt too intense, too vivid, too erotic.  
Connor pulled down Jude's pants and underwear, before wrapping his hand around his shaft.

Jude moaned loudly, opening his eyes and watching at the boy above him with desperation in his eyes; his hand trailed towards the clad erection of the blond boy, gently caressing it in circular motions.

“Jude..” the movements of Connor's hand were fast and erratic and Jude felt himself close to the edge.

“I'm close... Connor. Oh God.” Connor's eyes snapped open suddenly lessening in his movements.

“W-wh-”

“Shh..” Connor leaned in capturing his lips in a steamy kiss. His tongue lapping at Jude's lips until it fell open.

“Connor, please...” Jude pleaded him with desperation in his voice. His own hand lowering down to touch his own cock but Connor met him halfway, slapped it away.

“You want to touch yourself?” Jude shook his head. “No.. want.... yours.” He panted pulling at the blond strands of Connor's hair.

“Touch me.”

His tone was so pleading, desperate and bossy that made Connor almost come into his pants.

“Is it like you imagined it?” Connor moaned, licking down his neck. “When you touched yourself looking at that picture..”

Jude tilted his head enjoing the hotness of Connor's tongue lapping at his skin.

“No..” Jude panted, touching Connor over his draped bulge. “It's so much better.”

Connor moaned as he lifted up, unbuckling his belt before taking off his own clothes. Jude whimpered at the loss of warmth, gasping at the sight of Connor's huge erection; It was so erotic Huge and leaking...

“Oh fuck...” Jude closed his eyes, tugging at his own erection.  
“You touched yourself like that, baby?” Connor asked while jerking his own dick, up and down.

“Yes.. Missed you, Connor.. so much.” He opened his glossy eyes, looking up at boy above him.

Their eyes locked and Jude could see the emotions running through it; Love, lust, hunger.

“I missed you too.” Connor moaned, lowering down to kiss him on the lips. “So much.”

“Don't leave me.” Jude moaned as Connor's hands kept tugging at his erection.

“I won't.” Connor said. “I promise. I'll never leave you again.” He whimpered, hiding his face into the crook of Jude's neck as the brunette boy was pulling at his hair.

“Yes.... yes.. Connor, I'm almost there, Don't stop.” Connor plump lips trailed over the shell of his ear, gently biting, Jude gasped when he felt his tongue darting out to soothe the sting.

“Ah...” Jude panted lifting up his hips, swelling even further into Connor's hold before finally feeling the intense pull in his lower stomach. He reached the orgasm spilling his come all over their stomachs.

Connor lifted himself on his elbows watching pure pleasure running all over Jude's body as he was shaking and convulsing underneath him, trying to recover from the orgasm.

The sight was enought to take him on the edge, he grabbed Jude's hand leading it around his dick.

Jude's eyes snapped open glancing at his own hand. He looked up at Connor's hazel eyes before moving his own hand up and down on Connor's erection.

“Oh Jude...” Connor closed his eyes as waves intense like electric shock run through his entire body. Jude's touch was intoxicating and capable of make him feel like he was in heaven.

“I'm coming...” Connor moaned, opening his eyes locking into Jude's in desperation. He gasped, his lips falling open as a huge spurt of come fell on Jude's skin.

The feeling of Connor's sperm on his skin made him feel a rush of arousal spreading through him, he laced his hands behind Connor's neck, pulling him down onto his body.

“Connor.. God, I'm still in love with you.” He admitted breathlessly, letting unleashed tears welling out of his eyes, wetting Connor's cheeks. He'd never stopped loving him. The feeling had always been there, Connor was the only one capable of making him feel inconditional happiness or incredibly burning lust. He'd always been the only making him feel safe and he'd been stupid enough to let him go the first time.  
“I never stopped loving you.” Connor said, gently wiping Jude's tears with his thumb. “I love you, Jude.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty (fluffy) sunday.
> 
> Add me on twitter: En_sky9


End file.
